To Kill A Demon
by Emma Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam get called to a small seaside town in New York where the demon is trying to kill another family. It's part human and after the girl Dean vows to protect.
1. A Call From Dad

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and was shocked to find that I do not own Supernatural or General Hospital…damn!

Okay even though I am currently working on two other stories I have decided to start work on another one based off of the WB series Supernatural and the soap opera General Hospital. You don't have to be a General Hospital fan to read it as it is mostly centered on the Supernatural world. I just borrowed a town and a few characters from GH to use for my own amusement.

If you are a GH fan here is what you need to know. Robin isn't HIV positive. She had a child with Jason whom Carly killed. Sonny is her uncle and Jason doesn't work for him. Jason and Carly are still together, the whole Sonny/Carly thing never happened. Anna is still dead but she was killed by a demon when Robin was a baby. Patrick is Robin's older brother…sorry Scrub fans. And finally Robert never took off, he's a paranormal hunter, he owns Kelly's and Robin is also a hunter not a doctor.

Again this is centered around Supernatural and Dean, Sam, and John trying to kill the demon. As well as Dean's search for love…with Robin. I just borrowed a few people from GH. This is a Supernatural fan fic.

CHAPTER ONE: A PHONE CALL FROM DAD.

Sam lay peacefully sleeping for the first time since Jessica's death. No nightmares nothing but true sleep when his cell phone began to ring.

He groped around for the annoying phone from hell when he heard.

"If this isn't an incredibly beautiful woman, I'm hanging up." Dean had found the phone.

Sam watched as Dean shot straight up in bed. "Where?" Was all he said. "We're on are way dad." He snapped the phone shut and got out of bed pulling on his jeans faster than Sam had ever seen anyone dress before.

"What's going on?" Sam asked he too getting out of bed.

"Dad's found the demon." Dean said throwing a shirt on.

"Where?"

"Port Charles, New York it just attacked a mob hit man."

Dean drove as fast as the Impala would go all the way to New York. John had told him to meet him at a diner called Kelly's.

When they arrived at the diner, the first thing they saw was their father sitting with a man with gray hair.

"Boys over here." John waved them over.

They walked over and took a seat at their father's table.

"This is Robert Scorpio, he's a hunter. He's the one that called me." John introduced them to the man.

"Nice to meet you." Sam shook his hand.

Dean just nodded to him. "So why's it here?"

"This is where it originated 25 years ago. It killed my wife." Robert explained. "But I think it's back to finish my family off."

"Your related to this mob boss guy...Jason Morgan?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No, but he is my daughter's ex-boyfriend. And father of her daughter. It's doing what it did before. Going after people close to the family."

"What about your daughter and granddaughter who is watching after them?" Sam asked.

"My granddaughter was murdered 6 years ago. As for my daughter she can take care of herself, she's also a hunter." Robert explained.

"Did the demon kill your granddaughter?" Dean asked.

Robert shook his head. "No, Jason's mistress did."

"Damn" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was tempted to let the son of a bitch die. After everything he did to my daughter he deserves to die. In the course of two years he got her kidnapped and raped which in turn caused her to miscarry their first baby, she was only 18 than. Cheated on her and than chose his mistress over her, even after she killed Cassie...my granddaughter. Which is why I don't understand why the demon chose him of all people, Robin hates him." Robert explained.

"I would hate the prick too, how old is your daughter?" Dean asked.

"26." Robert said.

"Is she your only child?" Sam asked.

"No" Robert shook his head. "I have an older son Patrick...who just walked in the door. Over here son!" Robert yelled to him.

A man with dark brown hair wearing medical scrubs walked over to the table. "Hey dad I need to talk to Robin have you seen her?"

"No, why? What's going on?" Robert asked.

"Alan asked me to perform Jason's surgery. I turned him down. I wanted to check with Robin to see if she was cool with that."

"I talked to her this morning she said she was going to head up to the PCPD to see if she could find any cases related to…you know what." Robert explained. "She's working the night shift here for me tonight so she should be here at around 7."

"So what's the diagnoses on Morgan Doc?" John spoke up.

Patrick pulled a chair up from a near by table and took a seat. "He's burned over 95 of his body and the fall from the ceiling has caused bleeding in his brain, but I ain't operating on the son of a bitch, I have no idea why you didn't just let the fucker burn to death." He nodded at his father.

"It wasn't right son, no one deserves to go out like that." Robert shook his head sadly.

"He's right." John agreed.

"Yeah well Cassie didn't deserve to die the way she did either. I gotta get back to the hospital. Tell Robin I'm looking for her." Patrick stood and made a hasty retreat.

"He's a real charmer." Dean said "Now do either one of you know anything new about this thing?"

"Yeah so we do." John nodded "We think it might be part-human."


	2. HalfHuman

Here's chapter two. If you're a General Hospital fan you can figure out from this chapter who the demon is. If not than well you'll figure it out in the next two chapters. HALF-HUMAN 

"Half-human?" Dean asked.

"That's right" John nodded

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, I want you to think back to right before Jessica died. Do you remember a man named John Durant?" John asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah, he was teaching pre-law at Stanford."

"John Durant was the D.A. in Lawrence right before your mother died." John explained.

"And he was the assistant D.A. here in Port Charles when my wife died." Robert added.

"So we have to find this guy and shoot in through the heart with the Clot." Dean said.

"That's just it. We found him, he's dead." Robert said.

"Than that means he wasn't the demon. If it's still attacking, than the whole John Durant thing is just a coincidence." Dean looked confused.

"No, he was a demon, he was killed by a vampire named Manny a few months back. But there are records proving he had a child with a mortal woman 27 years ago. We have to find the kid and kill him or her." Robert said.

"Robert's daughter is at the police station looking for any records linking Durant to his child." John told him

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"We want you to go see Morgan at the hospital. See if he remembers anything. Than go to the Queen of Angels Cemetery and look for Durant's gravestone. See if it has any mention of a son or daughter."

"Yes sir." Dean nodded "What hospital is Morgan at?"

"Port Charles General Hospital. Patrick will get you into ICU." Robert said.

"Than come back here. Robert will give you a room upstairs." John told them.

"Got it dad." Dean said as Sam and him stood and walked out the door.

After a five-minute drive, the Impala pulled up in front of the hospital. Dean stepped out of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a small pistol loaded with rock salt.

They made there way to the 6th floor nurses station and Dean approached a middle-aged nurse with red hair.

"I need to speak with Dr. Patrick Scorpio." He flashed her a flirty smile

"Hold on just a sec." The woman rushed off.

"Must you flirt with every woman you meet?" Sam asked.

"If it gets results, why not use my God given good looks?" Dean gave him a cocky grin.

Sam shook his head "You're an idiot."

Dean slapped him on the back. "That's why you're here. You're the brains."

"Guys" Patrick approached "Morgan's in room B117, but I highly doubt your going to be able to get anything out of him. He's been heavily sedated for surgery, and he is drifting in and out of conciseness."

"Wait a minute, I thought you weren't going to operate on him?" Dean asked.

"Robin called and asked me too." Patrick shrugged. "Jason's wife/ex mistress apparently asked her to get me to reconsider."

"Didn't Jason's wife kill Robin's daughter?" Sam asked. How could anyone give into someone like that?

"If I know Robin she has something up her sleeve. So I'm gonna do what she says."

Sam listened intently, but Dean's attention was focused on the TV. in the waiting area where a news broadcast announced the release of a local crime boss from jail.

"This small ass town has a mob boss?" Dean asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, my Uncle Sonny." Patrick nodded like it was nothing.

"Okay than." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him down the hall. "Were gonna go pay a visit to Morgan."

"Damn, this shitty town is full of fruit loops." Dean laughed.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

They opened the door to room B117 only to find Jason out cold, they were about to walk back out when Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him into the shadows of the room just as the door opened again and Jason opened his eyes.

Robin Scorpio stepped into the hospital room to see Jason laying barley clinging to life. He looks up when he sees her enter.

"Robin?" He says his voice cracking. "What are you doing here?"

Dean and Sam stand in the shadows watching, going unnoticed by both Robin and Jason.

"I came to get a few things straight with you." Robin says her voice low and dangerous. She walks over to his bedside.

Dean puts his hand on his gun, just in case Robin is the Demon coming to finish Jason off.

"Carly came to see me today at work. She seems to think that I talked Patrick out of performing your surgery. She said I had to get Patrick to operate because I owe you and her for everything I did to you." Robin said her voice rising a little bit.

"What? Robin…." Jason starts but Robin holds up her hand.

"No! I have kept my mouth shut for 6 years it's your turn to listen." Robin says "Let's get one thing straight I don't owe you anything! Yes I outed A.J. as Michael's true father but you and Carly backed me so far into a corner I had no choice. But I don't owe you for that. That's just a little headache compared to what you and that slut did. Jason I was nothing but good to you and how did you repay me? You cheated on me with her. Why? Because I was kidnapped by someone you crossed and I was raped repeatedly for over a week while I was pregnant with your son. You cheated on me because I was too scared to have sex with you after that, because I was too depressed over losing OUR baby! But still I stayed with you because you promised to break it off with her and you did. But you still let her into our lives, our home. The minute you found out Carly was pregnant with Michael you invited her to stay in our home, in a house I paid for! You let her stay even after finding out that Michael wasn't yours but your god damned brothers! Even after that I stayed with you, living with her constant insults and taunts. When she took off I helped raise Michael, I loved that little boy like he was my own. Than I found out I was expecting Cassie, I was so happy. I thought I could never have children after the rape. But you barley took notice, even after she was born. You were too involved with raising Michael. A boy that wasn't yours. Than Carly comes back and sees Cassie, sees the beautiful baby we created and gets jealous I told you that she was out to hurt her but you didn't listen. I go out one night and that demon woman injects OUR daughter, our beautiful little girl with an overdose of sodium zenithal. She killed our daughter Jason and even with tests proving that Cassie was poisoned you chose Carly. You chose to believe she was innocent even with the proof that she wasn't staring you in the face! You never loved your daughter. You ordered me out of your life. Me the one person who has never lied to you. And Carly was right I told A.J. about Michael out of spite. I wanted her to lose her child. . Wanted that little boy she didn't deserve taken from her. I will now and forever hate you. But I'm not going to let you die. Patrick will do the surgery, but in exchange you and Carly stay the hell away from me. I may not agree with what my Uncle Sonny does for a living but I have no problem asking him for a favor. I ever see Carly again, she's dead."

"I loved Cassie Robin." Jason says quietly. "She was my daughter."

"No she was MY daughter. You lost the right to call her your daughter the night you left her alone with Carly." Robin snapped.

"I'm her father you can't change that." Jason glared.

"Really 'daddy' than what's today?" Robin challenged.

Seeing the blank expression on his face Robin laughed a bitter laugh. "It's her birthday you asshole. Tell me how old would your daughter be if your slut hadn't murdered her?"

Again Jason didn't respond.

Robin leaned down and whispered. "She would have been 6 years old today." She stood up straight grabbed her purse and walked to the door turning around and saying, "I hope your life is filled with nothing but heartache. Because its what mine is filled with because of you." And with that she turned and walked out the door.

A tear slipped from Jason's cheek as he drifted back unconscious.

"Dude, she wasn't the demon get your hand off your gun." Sam whispered in the shadows.

"No Sammy, she's not but I think I should shoot him." He nodded at Jason.

"Dean its just rock salt." Sam reminded him.

"I know but as you once said, it would hurt like hell."

TBC

If you hadn't picked up on it Robin's gonna be a hard ass in this story. I have two stories where I think the female leads our a little to clingy. I didn't want another character where the woman needs a protector. Even though Dean will feel the need to play that role for Robin.


	3. The Cemetery

Sorry it has taken me a little longer than normal to update. I have just put up my own fiction archive featuring stories by me and other authors and it has taken a lot of my time. If you want to check it out or post stories on my site you can find the link on my profile.

CHAPTER THREE: THE CEMETERY

Dean and Sam headed out to the Impala. They both got in without a word. Dean had not spoken since they had left Jason's hospital room. Dean started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Which way to the cemetery?" Dean finally spoke.

"Keep going straight until you pass Queen Of Angels Catholic Church, the cemetery is a block away from the church." Sam said looking at a map.

Dean nodded and turned his attention back towards the road.

"You wanna talk bro?" Sam asked.

"Bout what? Dean asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I don't know. You haven't said a word since we left the hospital."

"I just don't understand." Dean shook his head.

"Understand what?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Morgan cheat on Robin? She's beautiful. And why would she save his good for nothing hide?"

"Apparently Morgan's an idiot. As for why Robin let him live, I have no idea. Just behave yourself." Sam replied.

"What the hell are you talking about Sammy?"

"First off it's Sam. Second you like the girl and when you're into a chick you tend to act like a jackass. Just keep your wise ass comments to a minimum and don't try to bed her."

"Whatever dude." Dean said pulling into the cemetery.

"She's here." Sam pointed to where Robin was kneeling over a gravestone.

Mr. I Ain't Into The Chick Dean Winchester's head shot up.

"You got it bad dude." Sam laughed.

"Whatever. Lets go see what she's up too."

Sam and Dean walked over to where they could watch Robin but remain unseen.

Robin was kneeling over a gravestone that read:

Baby Girl Scorpio 

_Cassandra Ann Scorpio_

_Born: June 1, 2000_

_Died: December 2, 2000_

_Forever In The Arms Of Angels_

Dean listens intently as Robin speaks to her daughter.

"I know I haven't been to see you in a long time angel. I've been gone from Port Charles too long and I'm sorry for that. If you hadn't been taken from me you would be six years old right now. I want you to know how much I love you. You were my miracle baby; I never thought I would have the chance to have a child after losing your brother. But than there you were, my little angel. I make you this promise I will never let Carly hurt another child, no other little girl will suffer like you did. I'm gonna go now Cassie, I hope your big brother is taking care of you up there. Tell him I love him and that I will see you

both again some day." With that Robin stood and placed a kiss on the tombstone and turned and walked right into…Dean.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized while hastily wiping tears away.

"No it's alright. Hey are you okay?" Dean asked looking at the beautiful woman before him.

Robin laughed "No but what else is knew."

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean held out his hand.

"Robin. Robin Scorpio. I believe your father is friends with my dad. Which makes you John's hunter son."

"Yeah my brother Sam and I work with our dad. And I here you work with your dad as well." Dean smiled.

"Yeah for as long as I can remember I've been hunting with him. What are you two doing here?" She asked nodding to where Sam was standing in the background.

"Looking for John Durant's gravestone."

"I already found it. And I can tell you who his daughter is." Robin told him.

At her words Sam walked over to the two of them.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

Robin chuckled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh sorry Sam, Sam Winchester." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Robin smiled.

"What's his daughter's name?" Dean asked.

"Caroline Morgan."

"The woman that killed your daughter?" Sam's jaw dropped.

"Not sure how you know about that but yes the woman that killed my daughter." Robin said dabbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

Dean rubbed her back. "Ignore Sam he has a serious case of foot in mouth disease." He glared at Sam. "Why don't we head to Kelly's and you can tell us what you have found out…and we can beat Sam upside the head with a frying pan."

Sam glared at him and Robin laughed.

"Did you drive here or take a cab?" Dean asked.

"I drove." She pointed to a blue 73' Thunderbird sitting a little ways away from the Impala.

"Nice ride." Dean nodded appreciatively "But you shouldn't be driving right now. Let me see the keys."

After a moments hesitation Robin handed him her eyes. He threw them at Sam. "Follow us back to Kelly's."

"Alright." Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was smitten with Robin and was still oblivious to fact.

"Hurt my baby and I will shoot you." Robin warned him.

'Great another Dean' Sam thought to himself. "Got it."

Dean laughed, "I think you and me are going to get along just fine."

TBC


	4. Dean Meets His Match

Okay everyone this is probably shocking coming from me but here is chapter four and I am posting it early…gasp! Now I have this story posted on so many different websites that it is not even funny, but someone from…one of the 5 websites asked me if I knew that Robin's daughter shares a name with Dean's ex-girlfriend Cassie and the answer is yes. I made this story completely AU so Dean, Sam, and John hunt mostly together, John was never missing, and Dean never dated Cassie. The only plot from the first season I am sticking to is the plot revolving around Jessica's death, simply because ya'll are going to get a surprise later on in the story…trust me! Now I never liked Jessica (she gave off a blond bimbo vibe to me and she shares a name with my older sister who I can't stand) but I loved Cassie (who oddly enough shares a name with one of my best friends)! In my opinion she was perfect for Dean in every way. I just can't write a good Cassie story to save my life so I brought in Robin, but as I said I love Cassie so that's why Robin's daughter shares her name, simply put I couldn't fit Cassie in so I gave her a little shout out. Lol Also later in the story someone by the name of Sarah might pop up to keep the youngest Winchester happy, you might have heard of her. Her last name is Blake and she totally kicks ass! Lol

CHAPTER FOUR: Dean Meets His Match

After ten minutes of silence driving Robin to Kelly's Dean could take no more and decided to make light conversation…and appease is curiosity.

"So your uncle is a mob boss?" He asked with a smirk.

Robin chuckled. "Yeah you could say that. How do you know about my uncle?"

"Your brother told us when we went to pay a visit to your e…to um Jason Morgan." Dean barley caught himself from saying 'to your ex'

"Why would he tell you about my Uncle Sonny?" Robin asked.

"Oh I saw a news report in the waiting area about your uncle getting out of jail and asked Patrick about it." Dean explained. "But your mob boss uncle looks Latino to me and you, your dad, and Patrick don't look like you have any Latino in you."

"We don't. Sonny was adopted by my mom's parents when he was 10 after his mother was murdered by his step-father in front of him."

"That had to be rough for a kid to see." Dean shook his head. "Watching your mother die." Dean mind quickly flashed to the night his own mother died.

"Yeah" Robin nodded. "My dad doesn't talk about it but my uncle Sonny said Patrick hasn't been the same since my mom died…he was in the room when it happened."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened that night?" Dean asked turning onto a back road he knew would take longer to get to Kelly's so that he could have a few extra minutes alone with Robin.

"I only know what people have told me. I was just a baby when she died." Robin shook her head sadly.

"Just tell me what you know."

"Well from what I have been told my dad had gone out that night to a business meeting he used to work for a company called ELQ. My mom I guess was sick with the flu so my uncle Sonny was over looking after Patrick and me so she could get some rest. Patrick was six at the time I was six months old. I guess I started to cry when the demon entered my room, my mom came in and saw someone she thought was my uncle Sonny standing over my crib, so thinking I was fine she went downstairs to check on Patrick only to see him and my uncle Sonny playing checkers. She ran back up the stairs and Patrick followed thinking she wasn't feeling well. When he got into my nursery he saw the demon pin my mom to the ceiling. He yelled for my uncle Sonny and climbed into my crib and got me out just as my uncle Sonny and my dad who had just gotten home ran into the room. The three of them saw my mother go up in flames." Robin wiped a tear away thinking Dean hadn't seen "Ever since Patrick has felt that it was his duty to protect me." She laughed to cover up her sadness. "But to be honest I can kick the good Doc's ass any day of the week."

Dean smiled, not smirked, smiled and said "I'm sure you can babe but cut your brother some slack I know what its like to want to protect your younger sibling. I carried Sam out of the house the night my mom died and I have had his back ever since."

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked

"Shoot"

"How did Sam know that I had a daughter, yet alone a daughter that was murdered by Carly?"

"Your dad told us when he explained why the demon…or Carly went after Jason. And to be honest when you gave Jason that lecture which by the way, good for you, Sam and I were in the room making sure you weren't the demon. I can honestly say I wanted to pump that dude full of rock salt for you."

Robin was a little taken aback by him telling her this but she hid it well. "Well now you know why I want to kill that bitch even more. Her father killed my mother and she killed my baby girl." Robin's face didn't hide her hatred. "And just so you know I don't need you pumping anyone full of rock salt for me."

Dean smirked. "I am beginning to see that."

He really had met his match. She was right she didn't need anyone to protect her from the things that went bump in the night. But she did need someone to protect her from other things. Like the hurt she had lived with all her life, starting with the pain of losing her mother before she even had a chance to really know her and ending with the pain of losing her children at the hands of Jason and Carly. And Dean made a silent vow right than and there that even if she didn't think she needed it he was going to be there to protect her from her own worst enemy…her own memories. And maybe just maybe she could protect him from the one thing he feared…loneliness. He was smitten and he just KNEW that Sam was never going to let him live that down, not until his dieing day.

TBC


	5. Two Missing Birth Certificates

Oh look at that Chapter Five and it hasn't even been a month! Ha I'm good! More like ha I'm bored. lol A name you might recognize pops up in conversation in this chapter and that is for a reason that character will pop up at some point in the VERY near future. And to the General Hospital fans who read this I know Carly's youngest son is named Morgan, but think about it, in this story Carly was never with Sonny so her youngest son is not his but Jason's and Jason's last name is Morgan so I can't have a kid named Morgan Morgan. lol So hope you enjoy and please review, you can even leave ideas for how you want this story to go.

FYI: Querdia means sweetheart in Spanish

Jake's is a bar on General Hospital

Chapter Five: Two Missing Birth Certificates

When Dean, Robin, and Sam arrived at Kelly's they were surprised to find Patrick sitting at the counter with his head in his hands. And he wasn't alone, a man Dean recognized as Sonny Corinthos was sitting next to him apparently trying to console him about something.

As they got closer they heard what Sonny was saying, "You can't save everyone Patrick. And I don't see why you're so upset, you said yourself he deserved to die."

"Yeah but I didn't want it to be on my watch. Now I have his blood on my hands." Patrick said.

"What's going on?" Robin asked as her, Dean and Sam approached the counter.

"I lost him Robin, he died on the OR table." Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Morgan?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Patrick sighed. "30 minutes into surgery he bled out."

Robin hugged him "It wasn't your fault. Some things are out of your control."

"Your not mad?" Patrick asked. "I mean Robin once upon a time your world revolved around Jason."

Robin shook her head. "Once upon a time Jason wasn't a heartless bastard. And with him gone killing his wife will be a hell of a lot easier."

Patrick's head shot up. "Say what?"

Robin walked behind the counter and pulled a few bottles of water out throwing one each to Dean, Sam, and Sonny.

"Carly's the demon." Robin said screwing the cap off her water.

"Okay I don't want to hear this. I'm going to Jake's." Patrick stood up kissed Robin on the cheek and walked out.

Robin looked at Sonny "You know I know he hates hunting but you would think he would want to get this thing."

Sonny stood and kissed her cheek "Don't know what to tell you querdia. Just ignore him. I'll head over to Jake's and make sire he gets home okay."

"Alright."

"Love ya querdia."

"Love ya too." Robin replied as Sonny walked out.

"Patrick hates hunting?" Dean asked taking a sip of his water.

"Yep." Robin said tying on an apron.

"What are you doing?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I work here." Robin replied.

"I thought you were a hunter." Sam said.

"I am, I hunt when my dad needs me and I run this place when he doesn't." Robin explained.

"So what did you find out about Carly?" Dean asked leaning against the counter.

"Well" Said Robin handing a man a cup of coffee. "When I was at the PCPD I found out that a restraining order was taken out on John Durant in 1981. It was filed by a woman named Bobby Spencer, that name caught my attention right away because I know she's Carly's mother, well the order bored Durant from having any contact with his daughter Carolina Durant. I called a friend of mine Sarah Blake at county records and sure enough she pulled up a birth certificate for a Caroline Durant where John Durant is listed as the father."

"So we find Carly and shoot her ass with the Colt, simple as pie." Dean clapped his hands together.

"Actually no it's not that simple." Robin said waling around the counter to take a seat on the stool next to Dean. "Sarah also made me aware of two birth certificates missing from county records."

"Whose?" Sam asked joining the conversation.

"Michael and Spencer Morgan's." Robin said.

"Who are they?" Dean asked.

"Well until today I thought they were Carly's sons, but it turns out there not."

"Are you sure? She could have had them in another state." Dean said.

"Not possible I had Sarah call her dad, he's the head of medical records at Port Charles General Hospital, he pulled up Carly's records from when she was 18. Turns out she was in a car accident and had to have a full hysterectomy. Than it hit me; whenever Carly was 'pregnant' she looked it but she never acted like it. I've been pregnant twice and while I suffered normal pregnancy symptoms like morning sickness, fatigue, strange cravings she never did. And she never gave birth here in Port Charles. She was supposedly kidnapped when she had Michael and came back to town with him after her 'captors' 'released' her, and they never found said 'captors'. And when she had Morgan she said she was in Florida when gave birth but who travels when there that far along?"

"So she what kidnapped these kids?" Sam asked.

"That's what our dads think, they are out trying to see if they can find out who there real parents are. They have also given us new orders." Robin said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"First thing tomorrow we need to get the kids away from Carly. Our dads think they were just a means to an end, a means to get Jason and keep him. With Jason gone she might try to hurt them." Robin explained.

"That should be fun." Sam said rubbing a hand through his hair.

"And tonight what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I'm supposed to give you these." Robin said handing each man a key. "Rooms 7 and 8 upstairs are yours."

"Sweet" Dean smirked at Sam. "I don't have to share with your dumbass."

"Bite me." Sam snapped.

"Boys behave." Robin chuckled. "No what do you want for dinner?" She said taking out a pad.

TBC

Okay there you have it. Next chapter you will get a lot of explanations. Like why Patrick hates hunting. And Robin will start opening up little by little to Dean about her past. Also in the VERY near future Sarah's gonna show up and she will play a major part in our dear Sammy's life.


	6. A Pissed Off Huntress

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural Jensen Ackles would sue my ass for sexual harassment. And if I owned General Hospital the character of Sam would be gone what with her clingy, save me Jason, attitude.

Okay even though no one seems to be reviewing this story I have decided to keep it going simply because I am immensely enjoying working on it. But you know if you are reading this story I would update a lot quicker if you left a review.

Chapter Six: A Pissed Of Huntress

After dinner Sam and Dean had retreated to a corner booth while Robin went about closing the diner.

"So…" Sam said with a goofy grin on his face.

"So what?" Dean asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"So when are you going to admit that I was right?" Sam's grim grew wider.

"About what?" Dean played dumb.

"Just say 'Sam you were right, I like Robin',"

"Sam this is not a joke, so just leave it alone." Dean glared.

Sam held up his hands. "Dean I wasn't joking. I think having a woman in your life could be good for you. I mean we're so close to getting this demon. Don't you want to have a normal life when all of this is over?"

Dean looked at Sam with a look that clearly asked if he was crazy.

"Sammy this will never be over. There will always be something out there to hunt."

"An even better reason to et involved with a huntress." Sam argued.

"Fine you want to go all Dr. Phil on me, I'll be a good patient. You want to know how I feel about Robin? Okay I'll tell you. I think she's beautiful, intelligent, strong, and a damn fine woman. I think she's had a rough life probably a little rougher than ours. I feel an over whelming need to protect her. But she scares the hell out of me. She scares me because I look at her and see that she wants the life that Morgan and Carly stole from her. She wants the kids, the house, the whole nine yards. And no matter how I feel about her I'm not sure I am willing to be her next baby's daddy." Dean pretty much bared his soul to his brother. Sam was tempted to take him to the hospital because the Dean Winchester he knew didn't discuss his emotions.

"Who the hell asked you to?" Robin stood with her hands on her hips. "Dean I barely know you and I sure as hell don't remember asking you to knock me up! You don't know me, so don't pretend to. In fact stay the hell away from me!" Robin grabbed her jacket off the rack and stomped out the door just as another older pregnant woman walked in.

"Robin?" The woman tried to stop her. When Robin didn't stop she turned to look at Dean and Sam. "What the hell did you do to my niece?!"

"Nothing!" Dean snapped. "Who are you?"

"Alexis Corinthos and that sure as hell didn't look like nothing!"

Dean stood and grabbed his jacket "Look I don't have time for this. Where does she go when she's upset?"

Alexis didn't say a word she just glared at him.

Dean snapped. "Fine, I'll find her myself!" He too stomped out the door. Only to run into yet another woman, this one much younger than Alexis. She looked about Sam's age with dark hair and eyes.

"Hi, have you seen Robin Scorpio?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Dean asked her.

"Robin's best friend. Sarah Blake." The woman introduced herself.

"Um look I don't have time to explain but can you tell me where Robin goes when she's upset?"

Sarah looked confused. "The docks."

"Thanks." Dean rushed off.

Sarah shook her head and walked into the diner. She came face to face with Sam and Alexis.

"Sarah Blake please tell me you did not tell that man where Robin is." Alexis asked.

"Okay that's it would someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Sarah huffed.

"My brother kinda has a thing for Robin and he might have said something stupid." Sam explained.

Sarah gave him a look. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sam Winchester."

Sarah nodded her head "Okay here's what we are going to do. Sam you and me are going to sit down and you are going to tell me what your idiot brother did to my best friend. Alexis you are going to take a deep breath and relax. You know that stress is not good for the baby." She motioned to Alexis's swollen belly. "And than you are going to go home to Sonny before he gets worried."

Sam's mouth was on the floor. He liked this chick. He had never met anyone with such a take-charge attitude. Well except Dean but Dean didn't go around giving orders to perfect strangers. Yep Sam was defiantly going to have to get to know this girl.

TBC

All right everyone I am now on my knees begging you to review! I am really enjoying writing this story the plot just keeps running around in my head giving orders…it's like Dean took up residence in my head and is barking orders. And if you are reading this and liking it please please please review!


	7. At The Docks

Disclaimer: I own Supernatural…gets memo…never mind no I don't.

I had a hard time getting started on this chapter until fate intervened. I was sitting looking at a blank sheet of paper when my headset started playing CCR's "Bad Moon Rising" and away I went. I also took my notebook and went inside because I was scared that a semi was going to ram my back porch.

Chapter Seven

Dean had been walking the length of the docks for a good twenty minutes trying to find Robin. When he came upon pier 7, he saw her. She was sitting with her feet dangling over the edge and tears were streaming down her face. Dean felt a stab of guilt hit his heart.

"Robin" He approached.

"Just go away Dean." She wiped some tears away.

Dean took a seat next to her "If there is one thing I can not do, it's walk away from a crying woman. Especially if I am the one that made her cry."'

When Robin didn't say anything he continued, "Listen Robin, I didn't mean what I said. I don't think you're after me to get pregnant."

She turned to look at him "Then why did you say that?"

"Because…I'm scared." Dean sighed.

"Of what?"

"Of how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" Robin asked softly.

Dean looked into her eyes. "I know I care about you. And that scares the hell out of me because I have never had any real feelings for a woman before. I think…no I know I could grow to love you. I am not sure I can deal with that, everyone I love is in constant danger."

"Dean, if you haven't forgotten, we're in the same line of work. I'm in danger wither I am with you or not. I don't need you to protect me, I do just fine on my own. I'm not going to ask you to give up hunting, because I can't. I tried to leave hunting behind once and it found me again. I tired to leave and it cost me my children. I mean I loved my children, Cassie and my unborn son, but I have come to realize that if I ever do have anymore children, they will be raised like I was…hunting."

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asked, "You turned out alright. Your brother is a doctor."

Robin shook her head "Children should not see what we've seen. Children should be raised in nice little houses with big backyards. They should go to normal school, they shouldn't be home schooled in the back of their father's truck."

"Robin I hate psychology, mostly cause Sam try's to use it on me all the dame time, but are you saying you hated your childhood or are you really trying to say that your scared of having more children?"

Robin wrapped her arms around herself. "I didn't hate my childhood. I kind of liked traveling all over the country with my dad and Patrick." She whispered.

Dean took hold of her hand. "I'm not Jason Robin. I might have a reputation as a ladies man, but once I'm with a woman, a woman I care about, I'm completely faithful. I would never cheat and I sure as hell would never let a woman I was once involved with move into our home. And if we ever had children, I would lay down my life to keep them safe. Now I am more than willing to give a relationship a try. I want to. The question is do you?"

Robin gave a small smile. "You sure you don't have any demon girlfriends out there somewhere?"

Dean pretended to think for a moment "Well there was that one chick in Dallas, no she was just insane. Yeah no demon girlfriends out there."

Robin laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

Dean had other ideas and leaned in and gently captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"What the hell is going on?!"

The two broke apart to see an amused Sam and a very disgruntled looking Sarah.

"Damn!" Dean and Robin whispered in unison.

TBC

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!


	8. authors note

Thanks you all of you who have reviewed so far! I am sorry to say that this story will not be updated again until this summer. I have a lot going on this year. I am planning my wedding, finishing up my first year of college, and believe it or not I am working with my writing instructer on a manuscript for teenagers. But I am not giving up this story or any of my others. I am just asking for a littler patience.

Emma Winchester


	9. Major Authors Note

Hi, yes I'm back. But this is note a chapter...sorry. I know I said I would start writing again this month and I meant it. But I will not be returning to all of my stories at once. Since the last time I wrote I have been taking some pretty heavy duty writing courses and looking back on my stories I have decided that I will re-write all of my in-progress stories one at a time until I am finished. I have not decided what story to start with even though I am strongly leaning towards To Kill A Demon and Righting Tuesdays Wrongs. What ever story I start work on will be taken down and I will re-post chapter by chapter. I am sorry if this annoys any of you but I really would not feel like a good writer unless I take the time to not only correct my mistakes but also devote my full attention to each story.

Emma Winchester


	10. New Authors Note

To all my faithful readers I am truly sorry to do this. I know I said I would return to work on this story but I no longer can because of a legal contract with a publishing company. A poetry book that I have been working on for close to two years has been picked up for publication and I now have to devote all of my time to it or find myself in breach of contract for not finishing it on time.

I have finally had my dream of being a published author realized and so I am sad to say that my fanfiction days are over. You know, I never thought I would be sad to be done writing fanfiction but I am.

I would really hate for this story to go unfinished so if anyone reading this would like to take over just email me and I will gladly give it to you.

Goodbye,

Emma Winchester


End file.
